


A second chance

by AutobotClone55



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Summary: you either die a villain or live to become the hero
Relationships: Artemis Crock/M'gann M'orzz, Courtney whitmore/Cassie Sandmark, Donna troy/knockout





	1. Chapter 1

The Young Justice team had just come back from a mission. The team had just faced off against Vandal Savage and his army. Most were just foot soldiers but Vandal has 2 top lieutenants. One being his daughter and the other her lover. Most of the team had come back with injuries some being worse than others. But luckily no one had any life-threatening injuries. Vandal had been looking for a crystal that had the ability to make grow as tall as a skyscraper or as small as an ant but the team had made it before them just in time and had taken it before which was a surprise of its own since he had been one step ahead of them every time they would face. But that wasn't the only thing they were able to take.

"I present to you Knockout, Vandal Savage's third in command" Nightwing shows off to the rest of the team almost like she's a trophy in a case. Knockout had been placed in a metal holding cell with her arms clamped down with metal bracelets and a metal clamp covering her mouth.

"Alright alright, enough showboating," Artemis says from behind. Dick puts his hand up in a mock surrender with a smile.

"Donna you and Cassie put her in a holding cell until the league can get here," Artemis says. Donna and Cassie proceed to take her to a cell.

"Conner you go too and please watch her," Artemis says to conner. Conner nods and walks with them. 

The walk to the cell had been a quiet one, to say the least. Everyone knew just how powerful Knockout is so they decided to not piss her off except Cassie.

"You know knockout you could've been a great hero," Cassie says. Knockout doesn't acknowledge her.

"I mean look, here you are in chains that were made by superman and you are probably gonna live a life without freedom" Cassie starts

"And Most likely without Scandal, unless we get her too" Cassie finishes. That started to rile up Knockout, usually, she's good at controlling her emotions but when it comes to Scandal she loses control.

They finally reach the cell. Conner places her in the cell and backs up. Then a metal alloy made from the strongest metal on earth comes down leaving only her face.

"This is how this gonna work Knockout" Donna starts.

"You will be fed 3 times a day by one of us of your choosing" Donna starts

"We will come to ask you questions in hope that you cooperate"

"If you cooperate then it will not only help us but also help you" Donna finishes as she presses the button to bring down the steel doors. And as the steel doors finish closing the metal clamps start to come off piece by piece leaving the mouth for last and when it finally leaves she immediately runs at the wall to try and smash the doors and starts to scream loudly when she realizes that she's not going anywhere any time soon.

Donna, Conne, and Cassie had been walking down the hall back to the main area when Cassie had gotten a message on her apple watch

"hey guys go on without me I'll catch up," Cassie says to other heroes. Conner and Donna nod and continue to walk to the hall. 

Cassie had been walking along the corridors when she suddenly gets pulled into a room. She's pushed against the wall roughly and her lips attach to someone else.

"Nnnmph" Cassie moans out. The kiss lasts until they run out of breath. The pull away and Cassie gets a clear view of who the person is and it's none other than Courtney Whitmore AKA Stargirl.

"If you wanted to meet we could've just met in my room," Cassie says. 

"Yeah I could've but where's the fun in that" Courtney replies.

"With this, we get to sneak around and be secretive and stuff," Courtney says while doing a backflip and dose a couple of cartwheels until she ends up back where she stared by Cassie which she then places a kiss on her left cheek. 

Their relationship had been going on for some months now. In fact, in 3 days they would be reaching 6 months. Cassie had been planning something for Courtney for there anniversary. In fact, this was the day that she would finally say the 3 magical words, Cassie's love for Courtney had grown over the 6 months from having barley known her to l being the love her life.

"You do know that our anniversary is in 3 days," Cassie says. She places her hands on Courtney's hips and switches there positions so Courtney's back was against the wall

"I have something planned for us" Cassie continues.

"But your gonna have to be a good girl for me okay," Cassie says seductively. Courtney couldn't think without her brain frying. She can only nod fast and excitedly

"Great" Cassie says. She boops Courtney's nose and walks out the door. Courtney rushes to the door and sees that Cassie is walking towards the command center swaying her hips right and left. 

"Who would've thought" Courtney whispers and she walks the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

3 days later  
Courtney had laid cuddling with Cassie in her bed at her home. It had been the morning of there 6-month anniversary. Courtney had awakened first. The first thing that she had seen was Cassie's neck. Cassie usually was the last one to get up for the most part. So Courtney being the best girlfriend she is, she decided to sneak out and get some flowers and some heart-shaped chocolate. She had to be very quiet so she wouldn't wake Cassie and luckily it was mission success. She had been walking down the sidewalk and since the local Walgreens is just a block away that makes her life so much easier. 

When she enters she quickly grabs some Arizona's one for herself and one for Cassie. Then she had gone to the chocolate section and had found a very chocolatey heart. When she had started to walk towards the cash register she had seen cards. She wanted to pick out the perfect one for Cassie because that's what she was to her, absolutely perfect. She had seen a couple of cards that were nice but didn't meet her standards.

"You know whatever you buy he'll like right" a random person says. Courtney turns her head and sees a friendly old lady telling her.'

"It's actually a she" Courtney replies. The old lady nods.

"Also how did you know I'm looking for someone," Courtney asks questingly.

"You had been staring at the cards for some time, almost like I would," the old lady says.

"How did you ever find the right one," Courtney asks.

"To be honest there is no "right one", there is only what you think is right," the old lady says. With that Courtney had gone back to looking and found the perfect one in her eyes. She turned back to thank the old lady but she wasn't there 

"Okay that is freaky" Courtney whispers to herself. After that, she had paid and gone to Cassie's house. She had snuck back in through the window and placed her gifts in the fridge and in Cassie's drawer. She and Cassie had to start getting ready so they could report in. Courtney got dressed and Cassie was already finished waiting for her downstairs. 

"You do know that we're gonna be late right," Cassie says.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you?" Courtney says as she pulls out the flowers that she had bought at the store. There were tulips which were Cassie's favorite flower.

"Happy Aniversary Baby," Courtney says.

"You remembered," Cassie says a bit teary.

"Of course I remembered," Courtney says as she hugs Cassie. Cassie starts to cry some more and Courtney wipes some of her tears

"You know for being such a big strong superhero your kind of a big softie," Courtney says. Cassie laughs and smacks Courtney's shoulder. Courtney plays it off like's she's hurt but really isn't. After all of that Cassie and Courtney make it to the nearest Zeta tube and teleport to HQ. Those 2 have been having an amazing time but that would be the opposite for Knockout


End file.
